Proper Definitions
by Mayhem junkie
Summary: Ryo hurts Dee when he says he's not gay...but there's a good reason why. Just a little ficlet to warm the heart.


Proper Definitions

Dee pulled the comforter around himself, grinning like a maniac…or a well-satisfied man. He couldn't help but let a sigh escape his lips as the image of Ryo's moonlit skin paraded across his mind. An answering sigh made him turn his head to see the reality of his imaginings lying beside him, wearing a quiet smile of his own. Dee trailed a hand through dune-colored locks, watching the dark eyes that watched his every move.

"What are you thinking about, Dee?"

Dee's grin grew, "I'm thinking I want to show you off," Ryo's eyes registered confusion, but Dee's eyes had glazed over. "Hmm…alcohol, dance music, you in leather pants…" Dee began to drool at the prospect.

Ryo propped himself up on an elbow, "_What_ are you talking about?"

When he didn't answer for a moment, Ryo lightly smacked the side of his head.

"Oh! I want to take you to this little club I know tomorrow night. I was thinking a little bit of dancing would be the perfect way to start off the weekend."

"And just how did you plan to spend the rest of the weekend?" Dee wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing Ryo to flop back down in the bed, "You animal! You never change!"

Dee pounced on him, placing kisses along his neck as he argued for the outing, "Come on, Ryo…I wanna show off the fox of a lover I've got!"

"But won't people object to two guys dancing together?" Ryo pushed Dee off and looked at the disgruntled man.

"No, it's a gay club."

"But I'm not gay," Ryo turned over and pulled the covers up, missing the hurt look on his partner's face.

* * *

The next morning, Dee barely talked to Ryo as they went about their morning business. By the time they got to work, Ryo figured that Dee was probably mad at him for not wanting to go to the club.

They made their way to their desks and sat down, each frowning at the mountain of paperwork that seemed to always cover the surfaces. Dee watched Ryo the entire time, but he seemed oblivious to the reason that Dee was angry. Finally, deciding he couldn't take anymore without at least a cup of coffee, Dee sprang up and nearly ran out of the room.

He narrowly avoided Ted on his way in to deposit another stack of paper in front of Ryo.

"How's my friendly neighborhood gay man?" He plopped the pile on the desk with a smile.

"I'm not gay," Ryo said without even looking up from his computer.

Ted waved a hand in the air, "Homosexual then."

Ryo stopped typing, "I told you. I'm not gay."

"But I thought you and Dee?..."

"Yes," he blushed, "Dee and I are in a relationship."

Dee stormed back through the hallways, double pissed now because he'd forgotten to take his cup along on his coffee run. He pulled up short when he heard the voices from inside the office.

"But doesn't that make you gay?" Ted sat down in Dee's chair.

Ryo took off his glasses and sighed, "No, gay implies that I'm attracted to men. I'm not."

Ted looked confused, "Um, Ryo? I don't know how far you and Dee've gotten, but I'm pretty sure he's male."

"I know that. This is complicated," Ryo scowled, running a hand through his hair, "It's not that I like men. It's just that the one for me…the person whom I love…just happens to be a man," he sighed, shaking his head, "I love Dee for the person he is inside. The package that he came in…it just doesn't matter."

A moment later, Ryo was looking up at the ceiling from the flat of his back.

Ted slipped out of the room unnoticed as Dee covered Ryo's mouth with his. The kiss promised to be one of the most passionate the two had ever shared. But even Dee had to breathe sometime. Dee watched Ryo's flushed face while he tried to catch his breath.

"Ryo?" he stopped trying to squirm out from beneath Dee, looking him straight in the eye, "You should have told me that a long time ago."

Ryo averted his eyes, "I know. I tried. Many times…but the words never seemed to come out right, even in my head. I don't even think I got Ted to understand."

"Ted's an idiot," Dee brushed a piece of hair away from Ryo's head, "But I get it. And I won't be hurt anymore when you say you're not gay. It just means that you love me…and only me."

Dee glared in mock jealousy, which made Ryo laugh. They smiled at each other and kissed again.

"So what's this about my package not mattering?"

"DEE!"

Disclaimer: NOT MINE, NOTMINE! Though I wouldn't mind a few hours with them in a forgotten broom closet….Those beautiful men are surprisingly huggle-deprived.

A/N: Never try to sleep when there's a fic idea running around in your head. They are vicious! I would appreciate reviews…you have no idea how lonely it is out here in Creatorville….


End file.
